Promise
by InuYasha's One True Love
Summary: will inuyasha keep his promise to kagome? read and see! rated for language.


1Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I wouldn't be writing **fan**fics

One thing, InuYasha thinks a lot in this fic, so his thoughts are like** _this_**

'Promise'

"InuYasha!" **_'Shit,'_ **Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Were you listening to a word I said?** _'No.'_** "Yeah." She didn't believe him. "Well then, what did I say?" He stayed quiet. "Thought so," she huffed. "Now, as I was saying. I sensed a jewel shard- SHUSH!" He shut his mouth. "I sensed two jewel shards. I can tell their Kouga's- QUIET!" He crossed his arms. "I can tell they're Kouga's and I need a favor from you- INUYASHA!" **_'Damn it,'_** "Can you promise you won't fight with him?" He cocked his eyebrow._ **'What the hell?'**_Kagome looked so desperate for him to say yes. **_'She _does _get upset when we fight, I guess I can promise this _one_ time.' _**"Fine," he huffed. Kagome knelt down to the level he was sitting at. "InuYasha," she said. "Look me in the eyes and promise me." He blinked. "I promise I will not fight or argue with Kouga." He was serious. **_'I can do this for Kagome.'_ ** She smiled and grabbed his wrist. "Let's go meet him then!" he lightly blushed when she grabbed his wrist, but didn't complain as she pulled him towards where the wolf's scent was coming from. They could see the dust cloud in the distance, quickly approaching. "InuYasha," she said, not looking at him. "I just want you to know, I don't love Kouga. I don't even _like _him in that way." InuYasha blinked._ **'Awesome.'**_Kouga skidded to a halt in front of Kagome, her hair blowing behind her. "Hey Kagome," he smirked. "How's it been-" He stopped as he looked down at her hand. It was still grasped onto InuYasha's wrist. _'Uh oh,'_ she thought. She let go. **_'Aw, I was enjoying that.'_** Kouga faced InuYasha. "What were you doing touching _my_ Kagome?" she demanded. _'Remember your promise!'_ "If you didn't notice," he tried not to sound sarcastic. "She was holding onto _my_ wrist. So, she was touching me, not the other way around." **_'Score one for me.'_** Kagome was ecstatic. _'Thank-you InuYasha!_' she thought. "Hey Kouga," she redirected his attention. "Listen, I have a great story to tell you. Let's go towards camp." InuYasha walked behind them. **_'I'm doing good. I'll just have to remember how sad Kagome gets when we fight and-'_** "... that stupid mutt-face." All InuYasha heard was the end of Kouga's sentence. His eyebrow twitched. "Kouga," Kagome said in her sweetest voice. "That's not nice." **_'Thank-you Kagome.' _**"Well it's true," Kouga argued. "He's a stupid, ugly,-" **_'God- damned bastard of a wolf!' _**"Kouga!" Kagome shouted. "Stop it now or else I won't talk to you ever again!" With that threat in place, Kouga shut up and listened to the rest of Kagome's story. Back at camp, Miroku and Sango welcomed them with a pot of stew. "Delicious!" Shippou said after his 3rd bowl. Miroku laughed nervously. _'He's eaten more then Kouga and InuYasha combined.' _he thought. All through dinner, everyone joked and talked and laughed. All except InuYasha.**_ 'If I stay quiet, I won't say anything bad to Kouga, and Kagome won't be sad. It's as simple as that.' _**"So how has the mutt been treating you Kagome?" Kouga started his own conversation. "You know you could always come and live with me." **_'Remember the promise.' _**InuYasha bit his lip to keep quiet. "I could protect you better than this mutt-face." **_'Remember the promise' _**"Why stay with him when you could have a real demon to love you!" **_'Fuck the promise!' _**"You asshole!" InuYasha shouted, standing up. "Say that to my sword!" with that, he drew Tetseiga and the two began to fight. It ended shortly after with Kouga running away, shouting "Later Kagome!" over his shoulder. InuYasha shoved Tetseiga back in it's sheath and stormed away in to the depths on the forest. **_'That asshole made me break my promise.'_** Kagome followed him. InuYasha punched a tree trunk, making an indentation. **_'Damn it.' _**"InuYasha?" He turned his back to her. He was starting to feel hot tears streaking down his face. _'Damn it! I couldn't even keep one lousy promise! I am just a lousy half- breed!'_ Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his back. "It's alright," she cooed. "It's alright to cry. I know you tried so hard to keep that promise. But some promises just have to be broken." He turned around in her arms. "How did you know I was crying?" She closed her eyes and looked up at him. "We know when the ones we love are sad," she said, slightly smiling. **_' "the ones we love" eh?' _**He lowered his face to her's. "Those who love each other, show it," he smirked. The he pressed his lips against hers and drew her into a deep kiss. "I'll love you forever," he whispered. "And that's a promise I'll never break."


End file.
